


Hurt

by edeldolatyme



Series: Edelmendola One Shots [2]
Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeldolatyme/pseuds/edeldolatyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny didn't even know why Julian had bothered to show up at all. He knew that most of the guys on the team were angry with him for one thing or the other as Julian had been, well, a bit off these last few weeks since he had broken his foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short new one-shot with my two favourite Wide Receivers.  
> It's quite sad and one of the first stories I've written without a happy ending....  
> I included rape in the tags just to make people aware that there is a small scene involving that, so if you're sensitive to that please don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these persons belong to me and every action described is taken from my imagination, I also don't earn any moeny with this.

Part 1

Danny's PoV

Danny didn't even know why Julian had bothered to show up at all. He knew that most of the guys on the team were angry with him for one thing or the other as Julian had been, well, a bit off these last few weeks since he had broken his foot. Knowing how this was like, Danny had tried to be understanding and supportive but his boyfriend of 4 years hadn't made it easy for him. Especially not after bringing this girl, Ella, to Dont'a's charity event where she acted like a complete jackass and made Julian leave after only about fifteen minutes. It's not that Danny hadn't tried to like her, even though the reason why Julian had brought her into their life's was upsetting enough for Danny. As per Julian's PR team he needed to show himself with a woman at his side from time to time to prevent 'unwanted' rumours. They both didn't like it but Julian did it anyway.  
Well, Olivia about a year ago had been a nice girl and Danny had enjoyed her company but Ella, she was definitely not his cup of tea.

Luckily, Julian had been smart enough not to bring her tonight as they were at a nightclub in Boston, celebrating Brandon's birthday with half of the team.  
As most of the other guys ignored Julian, he had stuck to Danny the whole night, even though there was obvious tension between them as well. He was standing at the bar, waiting for their drinks, when Julian stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around him. The younger guy leaned his head forward, whispering in Danny's ear so he could smell the alcohol in Julian's breath: „Let's go home!“  
Julian pressed himself against the Texans back and Danny immediately felt what Julian tried to say with that. He wasn't really in the mood but turned around anyway and nodded.  
Without saying anything else they made their way outside yet when the cold air hit Danny he realised that he was drunker than he had thought. Julian was worse though, so Danny steered them towards a taxi and manoeuvred Julian inside. The ride to Julian's new apartment on Commonwealth Avenue was rather short so soon afterwards Danny found himself helping his boyfriend inside the building and into the elevator. There, however, Julian suddenly was quite active, pushing Danny against the elevator wall and kissing him aggressively. Danny let it happen and when they reached Julian's floor they stumbled more than walked to his door.  
Inside, Julian immediately shoved Danny towards the bedroom and the older guy kind of had an idea of how this night would continue. He still wasn't really in the mood and was definitely still angry with Julian but he was also just a guy. So he let himself be manhandled to the bed by Julian, at least attempting to be totally focussed on this. They undressed each other, kissing constantly and Julian's hands were roaming all over his body. For a few minutes Danny thought he was ok but when, after twenty minutes of heavily making out, he was only half-hard, he tried to stop Julian.  
„Julian stop please. Jules, Julian!“ He pushed against the other guys chest yet Julian just kept going. Danny had a bad feeling crawling up in his stomach, trying to get the other guy off him again. Instead of moving away though Julian started opening him up and Danny realised that he didn't have a chance of getting away and it scared him, Julian scared him.  
When the younger guy pushed into him, Danny lay silent, tears rolling down his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, that their relationship had come to this. Julian didn't seem to realise he was hurting his boyfriend and the normally very talkative Californian hadn't said a word since leaving the club which scared Danny even more. 

After Julian was finished he just collapsed onto the bed next to Danny and was asleep within minutes, not bothering to clean up or even acknowledging that Danny was still there.  
The Texas native lay awake and motionless for a long time before he got up to go to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower in the hope that this would make him feel better, pushing the recent events to the back of his mind. Afterwards he got dressed again, leaving the apartment without another look at his boyfriend as he couldn't stand his sight at the moment. Slowly walking out of the building, tears started to gather in his eyes again while the memories came flooding back. Outside, he got into a taxi, realising that it was already getting bright again, telling the driver to go to the airport. Even though he had nothing but his wallet and phone on him he needed to get away as soon as possible. 

 

Part 2 

Julian's PoV

The first thing he noticed after waking up was his pounding headache. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his face to cover his eyes. „Babe“ he murmured in the hope of waking his boyfriend up who he thought was sleeping next to him. When no reaction came he let his other arm roam over the bed beside him, realising it was empty. Taking away the arm from his face he slowly opened his eyes, slowly looking around. There was no sign of Danny or that he had even been here and although Julian's memories from last night were not very clear he was sure that they had come back here together. Shrugging he carefully got up assuming the other guy was just out to get some breakfast or whatever. He went into his bathroom to take a shower, seeing that Danny must have done the same earlier as there was a wet towel hanging over the heater. Julian nodded slightly to himself, he had been right they had come back together. But where was Danny now?  
Julian tried to remember anything but as that just made his headache worse he decided to take a shower first and then deal with whatever happened last night. And maybe Danny was really just getting some food and would be back when Julian had finished his shower.  
Letting himself relax under the stream of hot water, Julian took more time in the shower than usual but was feeling much better afterwards when he got dressed in his bedroom.  
Picking up the jeans he had worn the night before he got out his phone, seeing that it was already past noon. However, there was no message from his boyfriend who also still wasn't back in the apartment. Frowning, Julian tried to remember if Danny had said anything about an appointment that day or if he had mentioned something else but he couldn't think of anything.  
A bad feeling started to raise in his stomach when he realised that it must have something to do with him and when the memories from last night started to become clearer he had to sit down on his bed. No, this couldn't have had happened, could it? Covering his face with his hands Julian started shaking his head whispering quiet „No no no“'s while pictures from last night came flooding back to his mind. Danny laying underneath him, telling him to stop but Julian ignored him. Danny trying to push him away but Julian not caring, continuing what he was doing. Danny crying silently while Julian pushed into him relentlessly.  
Julian felt tears welling up in his own eyes now, not wanting to believe what he had obviously done last night. How could he have done that to the man he loved? The one that had always been at his side, even through these last months which had been exceptionally hard for Julian?  
Getting up abruptly, he violently shook his head, willing the horrible pictures to go away. He grabbed his phone and while putting on his shoes he was already dialling.  
„Hey Jules, what's up?“ A female voice answered and Julian had to close his eyes for a second to be able to say what he was about to say.  
„Hi El, you know we talked about the Men's New York Fashion Week the other day? You're still keen on accompanying me to that?“  
„Yeah sure but I thought you wanted to go on your own?“ She sounded a bit confused which Julian couldn't blame her for as this was exactly what he had been saying just three days ago.  
„Well I changed my mind.“ He answered rather harshly. „I'm heading to my house in Foxborough now, getting a few things and then I can pick you up in about two hours, ok?“  
„Ok, see you later than.“ Without waiting for an answer Ella had hung up and Julian couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
Three hours later they were on their way to New York. Ella could sense that something was wrong but she knew better than to ask Julian what was going on.  
They went to several events throughout the week and Julian did everything to prevent himself from thinking about what had happened a few nights ago as that made him feel like the most horrible person on this planet. He knew through some team mates, namely Rob as hardly anyone else from the team was talking to him at the moment, that Danny was already in California to prepare everything for his charity event he had going on a few days before the Super Bowl. Julian was painfully reminded that he had, of course, promised his boyfriend that he would be there which seemed highly unlikely now. So instead of trying to sort this out with Danny he threw himself into the celebrations around the NYFW, not wanting to think about anything. They even stayed for the beginning of the second week even though Julian knew that at some point he had to fly out to San Francisco as he had some obligations around the Super Bowl. 

It was the Wednesday before the Super Bowl when he was laying on the balcony of the rented apartment in New York, trying to get a few minutes to himself. He had just posted a new picture on Instagram when he saw a notification was popping up, informing him that he had been tagged on a picture. When he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes. These last few weeks memes of 'Be like Bill' had gone viral but this one was a 'Be like Tom' with the stick figure wearing a Patriots hat and the contents obviously aiming at him. Feeling anger building up inside him he quickly untagged himself from that post, locked his phone and threw it aside. He was fuming, what were some people thinking? After a few minutes of raging internally the anger subsided slowly and he started to think about that post. Whoever had made that meme seemed to know how Julian had behaved throughout these past few weeks and had definitely hit a nerve. He had known that some of his behaviour, and also Ella's, hadn't been the best but now he realised how much he had hurt some people. People he loved and would normally never do anything bad to, especially not something like this.  
Sighing, he let his head fall back against the headrest, closing his eyes. He had some serious apologising to do.  
He took the plane to San Fran on Friday evening, the latest possible flight he could have taken. He had already contacted some of his team mates, telling them how sorry he was for how he had treated them recently which they all had accepted but not without telling him that when something like this happened again they wouldn't be yo quick to forgive him. The only person he still hadn't contacted was Danny even though it had been more than one and a half weeks now and this was the longest they'd ever been not in contact with each other.  
When he was honest with himself, he was scared. He knew what he had done was unforgivable but he didn't want to lose Danny. So he preferred pretending everything was at least half ok instead of facing his boyfriend.  
Arriving at his childhood home early in the evening, he was greeted by his mother and Julian immediately sensed something was wrong as she didn't welcome him with her normal cheerfulness.  
„I don't know what you did this time Julian and I don't care. All I know is that you have to fix this or otherwise I will personally kick your ass.“ She gave him a serious look and Julian was confused. What the hell was she talking about? When he stepped into the house however it hit him like a brick in the face. Of course, his parents had invited him and Danny to stay at their place during the Super Bowl as it was only a twenty minute drive from their house. Sitting on the couch in the living room now was Danny, looking horrible. Julian swallowed thickly, all the guilt he had tried to push away came rushing back to him.  
He tentatively took a few steps into the room, alerting Danny of his presence. When the older guy looked up Julian couldn't suppress a shocked gasp due to the empty look in Danny's eyes.  
„Hey“ he said quietly, sitting down on the armchair opposite his boyfriend but Danny just continued to stare at him blankly.  
Clearing his throat just to be able to do something, Julian's eyes roamed through the room as he couldn't look at Danny.  
„I... uhm, I'm sorry!“ he said, cringing internally at how stupid he sounded yet he didn't know what else to say.  
A few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything before Danny huffed disbelievingly: „You're sorry? Really Julian, that's all you have to say? After everything you've done there's nothing better than „I'm sorry“ coming to your mind?“ Danny let out a humourless laugh which had Julian shiver. He had never seen the older guy like this or had him heard speaking in such a tone.  
„I don't know what to say Danny. I know no matter what I say it can't undo my actions so I just want you to know that I'm sincerely sorry for the way I was treating you.“  
Nodding slightly Danny answered: „You're right Julian, you can't change what happened, neither can I. However, I also can't forgive you as what you've done to me that night in your apartment was the worst someone has ever done to me. We could have talked about everything else but this, Julian, this night has destroyed me. I'm not even sure why I even came here, I guess I just had to see you one last time.“  
With that, the Texas native got up and grabbed a bag Julian only noticed now. Panic started to rise within the younger guy, making him jump up.  
„Danny wait, please, can we talk about this?“ he asked desperately, looking at Danny whose shoulders slumped a little after Julian's words.  
„You said yourself that you don't know what to say“, Danny gave him a resigned look. „So what do you want to talk about?“  
„I don't know Danny, I don't know but I know we can fix this, I can fix this, please Danny!“ Julian knew he sounded whiny and distraught but he didn't care. He was afraid that this was the moment he would be losing Danny forever.  
Danny, however, shook his head sadly. „No Julian, neither of us can fix this at the moment.“  
„So this is it?“ Julian asked in a small voice even though he knew he wasn't ready to hear the answer.  
„Yes, for now this is it. At the moment, I want to be as far away as possible from you and I'm not sure if this will ever change again. I may even consider leaving the Patriots, depending on how the next few months develop but for now it's goodbye Julian.“  
Without giving his now ex-boyfriend another look, Danny took his bag and left the room, not seeing the tears streaming down Julian's face or how he collapsed into a crying mess on the floor, feeling like his heart has been ripped out of his chest.


End file.
